Megaman X A rebirth of a hero chapter 0
by TehMasterChef
Summary: This is the Prelude of my megaman x fanfic, it explains a bit about my main character Blues, who is the japanese name for Protoman, Enjoy


Mega Man X Fan Fiction

Return of a hero: Prelude

By: Master Chef

Disclaimer: There are some Bob and George refrences in here, so (c) David whatshisname

In the year of 20XX AD two great scientists, a man who was named Thomas Light and the other was named Albert Wily had formed a partnership to create the first robot, not to mention they had been great friends throughout their life. When they succeeded, there had been something wrong with the guidance system, so Dr. Light had ordered Dr. Wily to scrap it, which he had. Then their next robot was made, Blues (Proto Man), he seemed fine when he activated, it didn't go crazy like the other one had.

"Albert we did it, we finally created a robot capable of thinking!" Thomas said as the robot's eyes had opened slowly, its eyes getting used to the light in the room.

"Your right Thomas, we should run some tests on him first." Albert smiled evilly behind the back of his partner.

"Of course, of course." He hadn't saw the look on Wily's face as he hovered over the red and gray robot to scan his systems for any errors that could have happened during the building process. They ran the basic tests, plugging him into an advanced computer, well at the time advanced, anyway when the tests were done it had shown up all clear. "Blues, are you fully activated yet can you hear us?"

"Yes, but who are you? Albert Einstein? Santa Claus?" he looks at them two through his eyes, he had yet to be given his helmet.

"No silly, we are your creators, I am Thomas Light and this is my lab partner Albert Wily." Light said as he had pointed over to Wily.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision, to have someone look that….shifty?" the robot said, he had been watching Wily look at the plans and get a twinkle of evil in his eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Came his voice as he looked up at Blues. "Damn." He had probably thought as he knew that Blues was on to him, but he knew that Light was to naïve to notice that he had slipped coding into the other robots to make them evil when the time came, it was sorta like the Zero/Sigma Virus is in the future. "Of course Of course, I will have to go check on the other robots so that we can fix what we had going wrong with Beta." Beta had been a name for the first robot that used the advance programming that they had used, but they now had the bugs ironed out.

During the next month, Blues kept pointing out that Wily had been acting weird, but his words were in vain, so he just left, taking the Proto Shield plans and the prototype and left. But he had been stopped before hand by Dr. Wily.

"So Blues, I hear you are leaving us, is it true?" Wily said.

"Of course." Blues started to walk away, wondering if he should of just stopped Wily then and there, but later on he knew that Wily would of just tried to take over the world, so he had started to walk away.

"Yes! Now that Blues is out of the way, I can finally start my plans for world domination.!" Wily laughed a bit, not realizing that Blues had yet to leave. "I'll activate the evil programming in the robots and use them to conquer the world."

"Um….Dr. Wily…I'm still here…."  
"Crap" Wily turned around quickly and looked at Blues.

"…."

"You're not going to Dr. Light and tell him of my evil plans?" Wily looked kind of shocked at Blues action.

"Nope It will do him some good to learn that his robots might be used for evil purposes. Besides, once he finds out that I am gone I am sure he is going to make a robot that will be able to defeat you easily." With that Blues left and went into hiding, watching over his little brother and sister once they were built. He came and gone like the wind.

"MWAHAHAHA, Soon my plan to rule the world will be at hand, then I will show that Light what should really be done with robots." Dr. Wily laughed as he activated the coding inside the 8 robot masters that the two doctors had helped build. "I just need to get these robots out and have them destroy the world. Thank you Blues for making my job easier, now the world will be mine!" with that he had wrecked Light's laboratory and left, going to Skull Fortress.

Fast-forward to the time of MegaMan 3, when Blues showed up again to help his brother out, they hadn't seen each other till then, and Dr. Light had no idea that he had still been functioning, or even if he would know a Light-bot from a Wily-bot. Every time he would come around, he would play some notes on a whistle.

Fast-forward about 10 years into the future, where Wily has dropped off the face of the earth and so did his robot Bass. It was a time where Blues little glitch that no one found out about in the beginning now had started to affect him, but he still went on to be by himself, even though he did hang around the lab sometimes and talk with Light and his bots. He also remembered one time meeting a non-light bot in the lab, but he never really talked to her.


End file.
